


the selection untold stories: yukhei

by lelepwrk



Series: the selection [4]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha Park Jisung (NCT), Alpha Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Omega Huang Ren Jun, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Omega Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Omega Na Jaemin, Omega Zhong Chen Le
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelepwrk/pseuds/lelepwrk
Summary: yukhei's life as it relates to jaemin and the you've been selected universe
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Na Jaemin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: the selection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646593
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i wrote the yukhei book cause yall wanted it, and if you want another book, just lmk the person and ill think about it!  
> ALSO: i might make a thread of which character in the og book is which character in this book, and put different idk character traits and clothing with each so yall can see how i picture them, just lmk if you want it!  
> caroline

Yukhei bounces on the balls of his feet, narrowly escaping a half inflated ball to the face from his brother while his mother opens the door, to Na Minsu.

"I can come by tomorrow to help." His mother says, rubbing her back. Yukhei knows that her back has been bothering her lately, and moving requires heavy lifting. 

"I can go, mom," Yukhei says, quietly towering over her from behind. She turns around, and winces in pain, "I'll probably be more help than you anyway. No offense." He adds as he kisses her on the forehead. She shakes her head at him. 

"You need to take care of your brother." Yukhei smiles at her. 

"Momo can do that." He screams up the stairs for the oldest of his twin sisters. She comes down a second later. 

"Take care of mom and the kid. I'll be back." He kisses her on the forehead and heads out the door with Minsu. He waits outside the apartment while his employer goes in to make sure everything was alright. Yukhei can hear him talking to someone. He hopes that it is Minsu's pretty younger brother. He's proven correct when he enters the apartment and Na Jaemin, who had never noticed him before, is kneeling on the ground, arms deep in a box, and staring at him, intently. Yukhei smiles at him, and heads into another room with a box. He sniffs the air around Jaemin when he comes back from all the boxes, hoping to smell him to prove they were soulmates, but doesn't. He hopes that Jaemin likes him even though they weren't soulmates. Yukhei couldn't keep his hands off of him the entire day. It was like Yukhei was on a string, and his heart ached whenever he wasn't close to Jaemin. The only way to stop it was to touch. Over the next two years, Yukhei could only get through his day knowing that at nighttime, he would have his precious Jaemin all to himself, and despite him knowing that they weren't mates, Yukhei can't help but love him. Jaemin was so precious and sweet that he can't help the way his heart thunders whenever he is around him. He starts portioning his paychecks, setting aside money to buy a ring for Jaemin. His mother raises her eyebrows at him when she catches him portioning, and asks who's the lucky girl. Yukhei can't bring himself to say Jaemin. The day of the selection, Yukhei tells his sisters that he is proud of them, and sends them off to the Service Center with his mother. He goes to work, knowing that he needs to tell Jaemin to sign up. The familiar feeling of knowing that Jaemin's soulmate was out there somewhere, was stuck in his head, and he can't shake it. He needs Jaemin to sign up, so that he can get out of Edina and try to find his mate in the Palace. Yukhei just hopes that it won't be the Prince.

"Hey pretty." He says, when Jaemin enters the treehouse, sliding his arms around him.

"Don't call me that." Jaemin whines, throwing down the cloth on what Yukhei assumes is his dinner. He hates that Jaemin doesn't eat all of his food, but instead saves it for him. It makes Yukhei feel that he can't do his job as an alpha. He can't protect Jaemin. 

"But you are." Yukhei breathes, leaning down and kissing his whole world. Jaemin needs to be happy in order for Yukhei to lay his news on him. 

"We got a letter about the selection today." Jaemin says. Yukhei slams his head down on Jaemin's shoulder, angry at himself for what he was going to do. He tells himself that he needs to do it. 

"We got two." 

"Were they excited?" 

"My sisters? Of course they were." Yukhei kisses him again. 

"How do you feel about the selection?" Jaemin hands him a piece of bread. Yukhei chews aggressively, grateful for Jaemin's attentiveness. 

"I mean, the dude has to find love somehow." He knows Jaemin wants him to be honest, and even though he was going to beg Jaemin to sign up, he doesn't like the idea of it. He can't help the sarcasm.

"Yukhei." 

"Fine. I think it's sad, like does the Prince not date," Yukhei runs his hands through his hair, "I mean he's the Prince, he can have anyone. There's got to be some royal out there who's good enough," He runs his hand up and down Jaemin's back, "But I also think it's exciting. He gets to fall in love in front of his whole country. At least someone's getting their happily ever after." Yukhei knows he needs to let Jaemin go if either of them were to ever find their soulmate. 

"So, you're encouraging the twins to enter the selection?" 

"Yeah, we need the money. We've only seen the Prince a few times, but he doesn't look terrible. Probably a total snot, but nice enough for either of my sisters. Mom's hopeful one of them will win since we have two entries." 

"Do you realize what would happen if one of them won?" Yukhei's arms involuntarily tighten.

"I've been thinking about that all day Jaem." He hasn't. He's been thinking about the fact he's going to ask his boyfriend to join the selection. 

"You're going to make someone fat and happy one day." Yukhei comments, wolfing down the food Jaemin made for him. 

"I'm going to make you fat and happy one day." Jaemin says, patting Yukhei on the chest. Yukhei tries to ignore the way his chest tightens. 

"Hopefully." 

"I'm going to pick up extra work on saturday's." He announces, after a few moments of silence. 

"Wong Yukhei!" Jaemin chastises, "You work to much." Yukhei sighs. 

"Yeah, but I don't want the twins to give up things that they love," Jaemin hugs him tighter, "They need to be with people." 

"You need to take care of yourself, Yukhei. You can't do everything," He kisses Jaemin on the forehead. 

"Jaem?" Yukhei calls after a few moments of silence. 

"What?" 

"Are you going to join the selection?" Yukhei wants it to be Jaemin's choice as much as his. 

"No! I wouldn't even consider marrying a random person. I love you." Yukhei wishes that it was easier to convince him. 

"You want to be a Six, always tired and worried?" Yukhei asks, trying to make being a Six sound horrible. 

"Yukhei, we'll be fine. We're going to make it work." Yukhei doesn't want them to make them just work, he wants to be able to provide. 

"You know I can't. I still have to support my family." Jaemin sighs. 

"I think you should do it." Yukhei has to tell him.

"Do what?" 

"Join the selection." 

"Are you crazy?" Jaemin glares at him.

"Jaem, listen. You have a chance to do better than me. I want you to take it." Jaemin glares at him again, but Yukhei has to keep going. He needs to know if Jaemin's actual mate is in the Palace. 

"You're crazy," Jaemin says, "I'm not even going to get picked to go." 

"Then why is it such a big deal? All I want is for you to enter. That way I won't beat myself up for holding you back." 

"But, I don't even know the Prince, I love you." Yukhei kisses him on the lips, quickly. 

"I love you," Yukhei takes a deep breath, "But if you really love me, you'll go so I won't have to wonder." Jaemin sighs again.

"Fine, but know that I want to be your omega." 

"And you will be," Yukhei says, needing to tell him that so he will go. His eyes involuntarily fill with tears at the thought of Jaemin leaving. He pulls the collar of Jaemin's shirt wide, and kisses down his neck, sucking on his collarbone.

"No marks Hei." Jaemin reminds, tugging on his hair. Yukhei pulls back, laying flat on the floor. He pulls Jaemin on top of him, fingers digging into the soft flesh of Jaemin's waist. Jaemin automatically wraps his legs around Yukhei, and pulls him into a kiss. Yukhei kneads his hands on Jaemin't thighs, kissing him for a few minutes before pulling away. 

"You should get sleep." Yukhei says, voice gruff. 

"Okay." Yukhei smiles at him, trying to keep happy Jaemin in his brain. He leaves the treehouse when he is sure Jaemin is back in his room, sneaking back to his house and climbing into his wide open window. He flops on his rusty bed, and slaps an arm over his forehead, thinking about what he's going to do. He knows that he needs to give Jaemin his best chance, and that means letting him go if he gets picked to go to the Palace. Even though Yukhei absolutely hates the idea of the Prince getting close to his boyfriend, he knows that it is unfair of him to send Jaemin to the Palace, with a boyfriend, or with someone to go home to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yukhei and jaemin break up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! were back to updating multiple times a day and i decided that the main book can use a break so we updating yukhei cause he has one chapter   
> caroline

Jaemin beats him to the tree house a week later, and Yukhei pecks him on the lips, hating himself for what he's going to do. He knows that he can'r smell Jaemin, he only hopes that he smells like something nice. 

"I never got to tell you about the sign-ups." 

"Mom said it was packed." Yukhei comments, leaning back on his elbows, so that he can stretch his long limbs.

"You should have seen what people were wearing. There are so many more interesting people in Edina than me. I won't get picked for sure." Jaemin says, climbing in between Yukhei's legs.

"All the same," Yukhei says, pulling him further against his chest, "I'm glad you did it." 

"And the best part is that my mom didn't know that I already promised you to join, so she bribed me." Yukhei startles.

"Bribed you how?" 

"She's letting me keep my paychecks. I made you dinner." Jaemin pulls out plates. Yukhei looks down, not wanting Jaemin to spend money on him when he knew he was going to break his heart. He doesn't want Jaemin to be a Six, because he doesn't think Jaemin will make it as a Six.

"This isn't right." Yukhei pushes the plates away.

"What is?" Jaemin turns his attention to him.

"I'm supposed to provide for you, not the opposite. I feel humiliated to come here and have you do this for me. It hurts my alpha."

"I give you food all the time." 

"Your leftovers. I don't feel bad about taking something that you don't want, but this is to much."

"You give me things all the time. You give me pennies." Yukhei rolls his eyes, not wanting to hear about the nothing he has to offer Jaemin. Jaemin has to much to offer to marry a Six. Yukhei can't care for him as well as he should, and as well as Jaemin deserves.

"Oh please don't bring that up now. I hate it. I love hearing you sing, but I can't pay you like other people." Yukhei tucks his feet under himself. 

"You shouldn't pay me at all. It's a gift. Everything that I have, you can have." Jaemin has tears in his eyes, but Yukhei can't stop. He has to go through with it to give Jaemin his best chance. 

"I'm not a charity case, I'm an alpha. I should be providing for you." Yukhei sighs, running his hands through his hair while his breathing became uneven.

"I love you." Jaemin whispers, voice thick with tears. Yukhei shakes his head.

"I love you too." 

"I didn't mean to make you upset," Jaemin whimpers, tears spilling down his pretty cheeks. Yukhei's alpha feels nothing, but his heart does, "I thought it would make you happy." Yukhei tuts, heart not allowing him to not fuss over Jaemin when he registers Jaemin's tears. 

"No, Jaem, I love it. I can't believe you did all of this for me. It just bothers me that I can't do this for you. You deserve better." Yukhei moves his cramped legs, stretching them. 

"You've got to stop thinking like that. When it's just the two of us, were just Jaemin and Yukhei, no numbers involved." Jaemin rubs his hand over Yukhei's calf, and Yukhei wants to pull his hand away, to busy in the lull of their relationship to do what he knew he needed to. 

"I can't help it. All my life I've been taught that sixes are servants and aren't meant to be seen. I've been taught to be invisible my whole life," He grabs Jaemin's hand tightly, "If we're together, you'll be invisible. You deserve better than to be invisible."

"Yukhei, we've talked about this. I know that things will be different, but I'm ready. The moment you're ready to ask, I'm ready to say yes." Now was the perfect moment to break it off. He knows Jaemin isn't his mate, and it is rare to fall in love with someone who isn't your mate, but it will make the omega die faster, and Yukhei can't live in a world without Jaemin in it. He has smelled apple pie and lemon his whole life, and Jaemin doesn't have that smell. He knows that because his nose didn't twitch when they met.

"No." He sounds harsher than he intends. 

"No, what?" 

"I don't know how I fooled myself into thinking this would work." Yukhei tugs at his unwashed hair. 

"But you just said that you love me." 

"I do Jaem, but that's not the point," Yukhei says, not knowing how to tell him they aren't mates, so he doesn't, "I can't make you a Six. You don't belong as a Six." 

"What?" Yukhei starts to crawl out of the tree house, trying not to look at Jaemin's doe eyes. He fails, and almost takes back what he said. 

"Where are you going?" Yukhei continues to crawl.

"Home," Yukhei takes a deep breath, "I'm sorry I did this to you, Jaemin, it's over." Jaemin lets out a quiet sob that Yukhei's alpha doesn't respond to. His heart aches. 

"Can we please talk about this? You're just upset." 

"I'm upset, but not at you. I just can't do this." Yukhei pulls Jaemin to him one last time, kissing him hard on the lips, then slips out of the tree house. He runs back home and climbs up his house to his room, flopping on his bed. He touches his lips, and thrashes around. He feels terrible, but knows that he needed to do it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yukhei meets with jaemin and watches him leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i hope you like this chapter cause i’m trying to update this one more to give you luren so this is going to be the last one before yukhei goes to the draft and the palace so pls look forward  
> caroline

Yukhei stands at Jaemin’s door, a handful of wildflowers  
that his sisters picked for Jaemin in his hands, and rings the bell. Jaemin’s mother answers the door, smiling at him, Yukhei smiles back at her, shifting his feet nervously. 

“Hi,” He says, unable to think of anything else, “Can I talk to Jaemin?” His mother grins.

“Nana!” She yells you the stairs, “It’s for you!” Yukhei watches Jaemin go down the stairs, and stop as soon as he notices Yukhei, standing with the flowers awkwardly in his hands. 

“My sisters wanted to give this to you.” Yukhei says, wanting to say more but not in the presence of Jaemin’s mother. 

“Isn’t he the sweetest?” Jaemin’s mother coos, taking the flowers from him and arranging them in a vase. 

"Could you help me? I've made a mess of my room packing." Yukhei nods and follows him up the stairs, bursting into laughter when he takes in the disaster that was Jaemin’s room. 

“Did you let a dog pack for you?” He heave, laughing.

“Shut up!” Jaemin whined, blushing, “I didn’t know what to take.” Yukhei goes to work, folding his shirts and placing them in his backpack.

“Aren’t you taking those?” He asks, nodding to the like of clothes on his bed. 

“They dress me starting tomorrow.” Jaemin shakes his head. 

“Oh.” Yukhei says, not able to think of anything else to say.

“Were your sisters disappointed?”

"No, they were excited. They love you. My whole family does. They all erupted when your name was called. My mom especially." 

“Your mom’s always nice to me.” The next few minutes were spent in silence, as Yukhei tries to figure out what to say. 

“Your picture,” He says eventually, clearing his throat, “Was beautiful.” Jaemin smiles at him, sadly. 

“It was for you.” 

“What?”

“I thought you were proposing soon.” Yukhei wanted to propose, but thinks back to all he’d done to give Jaemin his best chance at finding his mate. He wants to take it back now that he seems Jaemin in front of him physically for the first time since they broke up, feelings rushing back into his heart. 

“I’ve been thinking about it, but it doesn’t matter now.” 

“It does,” Jaemin insists, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was waiting for the draft.” Yukhei scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. He wanted to wait until the draft so that they could have actual money for when they got  
married, and he would go up in rank and become a Two, so he would he allowed to marry Jaemin and not feel guilty.

“I didn’t want to do that to you.” 

“I understand.” 

“You’re not taking much.” Yukhei notes.

“You know I’ve never needed much to be happy.” 

“Stop it,” Yukhei breathes out through his nose, “I did the right thing.” He turns around, trying to convince himself.

“The right thing?” Jaemin fumes, "You're the one who made me love you, and convinced me to do this damn contest. Did you know they're shipping me over to be his plaything?" Yukhei whips around.

“What?” 

“I’m not allowed to refuse him.” 

“Even if you don’t marry him? He could?” He shudders when Jaemin nods. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. But it'll be good for you if you marry him." He’s met with stinging pain in his cheek as Jaemin slaps him across the face. 

“I’ll I ever wanted was you.” Jaemin whispers. The pain Yukhei feels in his chest is worse than the pain on his cheek. He feels terrible for what he did, and vows in that moment to do whatever he can to get Jaemin back, if that’s what he wanted. 

“I should go.” Yukhei turns for the door.

“Wait, I didn’t pay you.” 

“Jaemin, you don’t have to pay me.” Yukhei makes another move towards the door.

“Wong Yukhei, don’t you move.” Jaemin snarls. Yukhei finally turns around and watches Jaemin open his desk drawer and pulls out money, thrusting it into Yukhei’s hands. 

“I’m not taking this.” 

"The hell you aren't," Jaemin says, voice fierce, "I don't need it, but you do. Hasn't your pride done enough?" Yukhei sighs, deciding he was right, and stuffs the money into his pockets. Jaemin reaches behind his bed and pulls out a jar of all the pennies Yukhei had given them, and shakes them into his hands. One stays at the bottom.

“Those were always yours, you should use them.” 

“I’m sorry, Jaem.” Yukhei runs out of Jaemin’s house and back to his, desperately trying to keep all of them. When he gets home, he dumps the pennies and the money in a couple jars, and flops on his bed, promising to himself that he would fight for Jaemin. The next morning, he wakes up and helps his mother get his siblings ready for the day at the square, and they arrive, packing into the already crowded square. The crowd goes crazy when Jaemin steps on the platform.

"Edina will be cheering on the beautiful omega son of the Na's, Na, Jaemin." An omega in front of him trips over someone’s foot, and starts to fall, but Yukhei springs forward as much as he can, arm catching her before she falls, He pulls her back up, and keeps his arm around her, knowing how clumsy she was.

"Ladies and gentleman of Edina, please join me in sending off Na Jaemin, our favorite daughter of Sininga!" The crowd erupts into cheers, but Yukhei remains silent, letting go of the girl, and wishing that Jaemin wasn’t leaving to be in the arms of some other alpha. Jaemin catches his eye, and Yukhei can’t change his face from his sadness fast enough. He watches Jaemin’s teary goodbyes with his family, ana decides that he has to try to get him to stay, and if that means making a fool out of himself, then he will gladly do it. 

“Jaem!” He shouts, waving his hand and hitting into people. He stops waving and stares right in Jaemin’s eyes, hoping to convey how he feels. Jaemin’s face turned stormy and mad, and Yukhei is confused. He just wants Jaemin to stay. His family heads home later that day, and Yukhei flops on the couch, waiting for the draft. He just hopes he can get to the Palace, or Jaemin will come home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yukhei gets drafted and goes to the palace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i hope this update finds you well cause the next update is going to be yukhei and jaemin so i hope you continue to read this cause renjun’s secret will be revealed in time!  
> caroline

A couple weeks after Jaemin left, Yukhei was still waiting for the draft when a man in armor visited him at the mine. 

“Wong Yukhei,” The man states, “You have been requested to join the draft.” One of the Sixes within hearing distance slaps him on the back.

“Good luck.” Yukhei nods at him, then turns to the man.

“Thank you sir, I’m honored to join the draft.” The man nods. 

“Come with me.” 

“Can I stop by my house first? To say goodbye?” The man nods, and follows him as he runs home. He hugs his brothers and sisters, saving his mother for last. She hugs him, tears streaming down her face.

“Be safe.” She sobs into his shoulder. He nods, kissing her forehead.

“I’ll send all the money home.” She cries even harder.

“Thank you Xuxi.” He nods, and follows the man out the door. They head to the airport, and board a plane with the rest of the alpha’s from the draft, and fly to the North of Sininga, for their training. The man takes him to sterile room with a doctor. 

“As a solider, you will be getting injections to make sure you will be stronger. The first one will happen now.” Yukhei nods, and gives his arm to the doctor. Dull pain travels up his arm, and a fire erupts in his body, and he feels the sudden urge to work out. 

“Go take a run on the track until the injection stops.” Yukhei nods, running around the track until he feels better. Months go by, and Yukhei eventually graduates from the draft, and since he graduates at the top of his class, he gets to choose where he goes.

“If I’m allowed, sir,” Yukhei says to the captain, “I’d like to be dispatched to the Palace to be a guard.” The valiant nods.

“Talk to Jaehyun. He’s the one in charge of the Palace guards.” Yukhei nods, heading over to the dimpled soldier.

“Sir,” He says to Jaehyun, “I’d like to enlist as a Palace guard.” Jaehyun smiles at him.

“We’d be lucky to have you,” He says, leading Yukhei over to another plane, “Please call me Jaehyun. Sir makes me feel old.” Yukhei nods at him, climbing into the plane. Jaehyun leads him through the Palace, talking about each hallway and room before ending the tour at the guards quarters. 

“This is Mark,” Jaehyun says, pointing an a relatively skinny aloha standing in the corner, “He’s the Prince’s personal guard, and above me in rank actually.” The alpha in question nods at him. 

“I’d listen to Jaehyun more than me,” He says, walking over to them, “All I really do is follow Jeno around.” 

“Mark’s really good with a sword though.” Mark shoves Jaehyun slightly.

“I only ever when I have to.” 

“And when do you have to?” Yukhei asks.

“When Jeno’s in danger.” 

“So every rebel attack?” Mark shakes his head.

“Jeno’s not in the direct line of fire. I protect him and the royal family down in the safe room when there’s rebel attacks. I also lead the searches after the attack is done.” Yukhei doesn’t know why he’s such a high rank when it seems like he doesn’t do anything. 

“Welcome to the Palace.” Mark claps him on the back and leaves the room. 

“Where’s he going?” 

“He and Jeno have been around each other so long that they know when the other is needed. He’s going to get Jeno.” Yukhei nods, wanting to find Jaemin and apologize in hopes of getting him back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yukhei finally apologizes to jaemin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i know yall have been asking about luren and really wanting luren, so i thought i would try and update the yukhei book until we get to the luren point so you can see whats going on there!!  
> caroline

The first time he sees Jaemin since his send off, he was passing the guards quarters with the Prince. Yukhei had gone there to talk to Jaehyun, and accidentally gasps when they pass. They both turned and made direct eye contact with him, and Jaemin stands there, staring at him for a while. Yukhei nervously clears his throat. 

"Jaemin, do you know him?" The Prince asks. Jaemin doesn't look away from him. Yukhei knows how much his look now contrasts with his look back in Edina. He looks more put together now. Jaemin's eyes travel to his tag, where a proud Officer Wong was printed. 

"Yes, Officer Wong comes from Edina. My hometown." Jaemin says. Yukhei's eyes flicker down and he tries to hide his disappointment when he sees Jaemin's arm situated comfortably in the Prince's elbow/ He seems excited by the news.

"Well how about that! Welcome to the Palace Office Wong. You must be happy to see your Champion Omega again." Jaemin is his champion omega, of sorts. 

"Yes, Your Highness," Yukhei lowers his head, "Very much." 

"I'm sure your rooting for him too." The Prince winks at Jaemin. Yukhei decides to just agree.

"Of course Your Highness." 

"Since Jaemin is from your city, I can't think of a better person to leave him with. I'll make sure you are on his guard rotation. He refuses to leave a servant in his room with him. This boy, I've tried to tell him." Yukhei relaxes. 

"That doesn't surprise me, Your Highness." The Prince smiles. 

Well, I'm sure you have a long day ahead of you," The Prince ducks his head when Jaehyun comes out of the room. Jaehyun smiles at him, "We'll be off." The next time Yukhei sees him is on his first night guarding Jaemin's door, after the Prince so graciously allowed him to. He turns when he hears a noise from the hallway, and once he's looking into Jaemin's eyes, he can't look away.

"Jaemin." He whispers, staring straight at him. he inhales right by Jaemin's scent gland, but comes up with nothing.

"Officer Wong." Jaemin says, walking into his room and shutting the door behind him. Yukhei tries to stay calm, tries not to walk into Jaemin's room, knowing that he was there, probably all soft and sleepy made it even worse, and he gives into temptation only a few hours later. 

"Yukhei, what are you doing here?" Jaemin whispers as Yukhei crosses the room, "You'll be in so much trouble if you get caught." Yukhei's thought about that, but he can't bring himself to care in the moment.

"Yukhei?" Jaemin asks, when he doesn't answer. He drops his staff and leans down, looking at Jaemin.

"Do you love him?" He needs to know if Jaemin will hate him for doing this.

"No." Yukhei takes that as permission, and rips Jaemin's blankets back, cradling the back of Jaemin's head and pushing their mouths together in a kiss. it felt as if the world finally fell into place, even though they weren't destined, and Yukhei can't help but want him more. 

"They'll kill you for doing this." Jaemin's voice is breathy as Yukhei trails his kisses to his neck.

"I'll die anyway if I don't." Yukhei runs his hands up and down Jaemin's bare legs, barley covered by his shorts, and glances around his room as best as he can. They've never had so much room before. Jaemin starts crying somewhere in the middle of their kisses, and Yukhei doesn't stop, crying with him. 

"I hate you," Jaemin whispers, running his hands up Yukhei's arms, "You know?"

"Yes," Yukhei says, knowing he has to leave soon, "I know, Jaem, I know." 

"I have to go," Yukhei whispers, kissing Jaemin hard, "The guards doing rounds will be expecting me." 

"What?" Jaemin asks. 

"There are guards who do random rounds. I might have twenty minutes, and I might have five."

"Hurry!" Jaemin jumps out of bed and grabs his staff. They run across the room together and stop by the door so Jaemin can fix his hair. Yukhei pulls him in by his waist, and kisses him again.

"I can't believe you're here." Jaemin whispers, "How did you end up as a Palace guard?" Yukhei shrugs, thinking of the draft.

"Turns out I'm a natural. They fly everyone to the North where it snows. All new guards are trained, tested and fed. There are shots too. I don't know what's in them, but I grew. I'm a solid fighter and smart. I tested the highest in our class." Yukhei boasts, puffing out his chest slightly. He hopes Jaemin is proud of him.

"I'm not surprised by that." Jaemin smiles widely and kisses him again. Yukhei opens the door and checks the hallway. It's empty.

"I have so much to tell you," Jaemin whispers, "We need to talk." Yukhei nods. 

"We will. It will take some time because I don't know when I'll be back. Not tonight, but soon." Yukhei kisses him hard, trying to imprint his lips on Jaemin's. He tries to make sure Jaemin will never forget him, and decides that his apology can wait another day.

"I missed you." He whispers, close to Jaemin's lips. He pulls away and heads back to his post, mind full of Jaemin's touch instead of anything else.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yukhei finds out about renjun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i hope you like this chapter of domestic luren!! also i just posted pics of the palace i built over on my twitter so if yall want go look at that pls do so you know where most everything is! also theres a big time skip in this one i hope its not confusing but lmk if it is!!  
> caroline

After a few months of sneaking around with Jaemin and pretending that there was still a world that they could be together in, Yukhei knows that Jaemin is falling out of love with him, and decides to break things off for a while. He still guards Jaemin's door, but the night that they snuck out of the Palace and visited some rebels, he knew that Jaemin's feeling weren't one sided, and hoped that the two of them could get together without to much heartache. He's standing guard in front of Jaemin's room when Jisung Chenle and Renjun pass him, and the couple makes it into Jaemin's door before Yukhei's nose twitches, and the overwhelming smell apple pie filling his senses. 

"You smell really good." He rasps at the small omega, who drops his basket full of pins. Yukhei drops down to help him. Renjun stares at him, shocked. 

"I forgot to take my suppressants this morning," He says, slowly, "You can smell it?"

"I've been able to smell apple pie since I was born." Yukhei says seriously, getting to his feet. He offers a hand for Renjun. His omega takes it, steadying himself. Chenle pokes his head out of the door. 

"Renjunnie are you okay?" Renjun shakes his head, looking up at Yukhei. 

"I just dropped the basket," He says, shooing Chenle away, "Officer Wong helped me." 

"Yukhei," Yukhei says, leaning against the wall once Chenle leaves, "That's my name." 

"Yukhei." Renjun says. He falls in love with the was his name rolls off of Renjun's tongue, familiar and new all at the same time.

"Renjun," Yukhei says, getting his omega's attention, "We're mates." During the last rebel attack, the only thing Yukhei can think of is Renjun. They've had their fights, especially when Yukhei told him about Jaemin, but they worked through it, like they worked through everything. Yukhei just hopes that Renjun wasn't upset at him after this. He just wants his omega to be okay. He gets shot in the leg right after shoving Jaemin into the safe room, and hobbles his way to the rebel who shot him, shooting him in the head, while another one took a knife to his leg and slices. Yukhei can't turn around in time, and the rebel jumps ontop of him, falling to the ground. They wrestle for a while, and Yukhei howls in pain when the rebels knee goes directly into his bloody wound, and he feels more sticky blood pouring out of the gashes in his leg. He grabs his gun, shooting wildly, and throws the guard off of him once he's dead, dragging himself into the Great Room. Jaehyun notices him first, body slamming into the doorframe. He sees the King and Queen laying side by side, each with bullets in their chests. He wonders if Jeno knows they were dead, then wonders if Jeno cares if he made it out alive.

"You better get to Taeyong." Yukhei grunts at Jaehyun's remark.

"Renjun," He grits out, gasping for breath as the blood flows down his leg. He feels like he's going to pass out, "Is Renjun okay?" Jaehyun sighs. 

"We won't know until we do a search of the Palace," He sighs, ushering Yukhei into the hospital wing, "Taeyong!" He calls. A skinny omega comes over, children circling around him, "His leg." Taeyong nods, leaning Yukhei to a bed in the back of the room. Jaehyun helps lift him up.

"Daddy," One of the children calls, hovering by Jaehyun's legs. Jaehyun lifts the small girl onto his lap, booping her nose, "What's all the fighting for?"

"Some bad people got into the Palace sweetie," Jaehyun explains, hugging her to his chest, "But I promise, Daddy's gonna protect you, okay?" Taeyong smiles from where he examines Yukhei's leg. 

"What happened?" Jaehyun sets the girl down.

"I got Jaemin into a safe room then one of them shot my leg," He winces, now feeling an open wound on his chest that he didn't know was there, "I killed him and then another one used a knife on it. We wrestled for a while and I eventually got him, then went to find Jaahyun." Taeyong tuts, leaning over Yukhei's leg with some tweezers. 

"This isn't going to be pleasant." Jaehyun walks back out to keep fighting as Yukhei nods. 

"I can take it." Taeyong shakes his head and puts the tweezers on the wound, "You'll have to use a cane. It's the best I can do." Yukhei howls in pain, white hot flashes shaking his whole leg. The tweezers continue their path, finally finding the bullet, and pulling it from Yukhei's flesh. It burns, and Yukhei screams endlessly in pain. It reminds him of when Jaemin got shot, only he didn't get grazed. Taeyong wipes his forehead, showing Yukhei the tiny piece of metal that had caused him so much pain. He heads over to a cabinet, pulling out bandages and medical supplies. The ointment he used was soothing and Yukhei feels himself relax more as Taeyong gently rubs it in, cleaning his wounds carefully before wrapping them in bandages. He watches, half asleep, a few hours later when a guard carries Jaemin in, directed to place him down on a bed in Taeyong's office, and Yukhei spends the remainder of his time wishing they would find Renjun and he would come here, and Yukhei can say all the things he never said, hoping to make Renjun believe in loving him again. The hours tick by slowly. Taeyong makes his way around the hospital twice, rewrapping bandages, and wrapping Yukhei's again before Jaemin makes it out of the room. He searches frantically.

"Jaem?" Yukhei says, needing something to do to pass the time. He also needs to tell him about Renjun. Jaemin turns and makes his way over.

"What happened?"

"I'd rather not relive the details," Yukhei says, "I made it for a long time, and I took out six or seven of them before one got my leg. The doctor says I'll probably be able to walk on it, but I'll need a cane. At least I'm alive." A tear falls down Jaemin's face as he focuses his attention on Yukhei's leg, damaged and in a cast. 

"You saved my life, Jaem." Yukhei says, wanting to gain Jaemin's attention. He's successful when Jaemin's eyes fly to his face. 

"The shot you took scared the rebel enough to give me time to shoot. If you hadn't have done that, he would have shot me in the back and that would have been it," Yukhei holds his hands. "Thank you." Jaemin wipes at his teary eyes. 

"It was you who saved my life. You always have," He admits, "It's about time I started paying you back." Yukhei chuckles.

"I do have a tendency for heroics don't I?" Jaemin laughs in spite of the situation.

"You always wanted to be someone's knight in shining armor." Yukhei instantly thinks of Renjun, sweet, amazingly broken Renjun, who he loved beyond reason. He was willing to give Renjun everything.

"Jaem, listen to me. When I said I would always love you, I meant it. I think if we would have stayed in Edina, we would have gotten married, and we would have been happy. Poor, but happy," He smiles, sad, "But we didn't. And you've changed. I've changed. You were right when you said I've never given anyone else a chance, and why would I have bothered except for all of this happening?" He pauses, thinking of apple pie, "It's my instinct to fight for you, Jaem, and it took me a long time to figure out that you didn't want me to do that anymore. Once I did, I realized that I didn't want to fight for you either." Jaemin blinks, stunned. Yukhei continues.

"You'll always have a piece of my heart, Jaem, but I'm not in love with you anymore. I found my destined. I think sometimes that you still need me or still want me, but I don't think that's right. You deserve better than me being with you because I feel obligated."

"And you deserve better than being the one I settle on." Yukhei holds out his hand. Jaemin takes it.

"I don't want you to be mad at me."

"I'm not," Jaemin promises, "It's good to know that you're not mad at me either. Even if he is dead, I still love him."

"Who's dead?" His eyebrows crinkle.

"Jeno." Jaemin's voice is thick, like he was trying to hold back tears. Yukhei pauses. 

"Jeno's not dead." 

"What?" Jaemin almost yells, "But the guard said he wasn't here and." 

"Of course he isn't here," Yukhei says, laughter bubbling in his chest, "He's the King. He's recovering in his room." Jaemin throws himself into Yukhei's arms, who hisses from the pain instantly, whole body aching, but he doubts Jaemin cares. He wouldn't care either if he found out the person he loves was still alive after thinking he was dead. 

"The King died?" Yukhei nods.

"So did the Queen."

"No!" Jaemin's whole body shudders. 

"Actually," Yukhei continues, "If it weren't for the Northern rebels, Jeno might not have made it either. They were the tipping point."

"They were?" Jaemin can see wonder and appreciation in his eyes.

"We should have had them training us. They fight differently, like they knew what to do. I recognized Yuta and Sicheng in the Great Room. They had backup outside the walls. Once they realized something was wrong, well they have a talent for getting into the Palace quickly. I don't know where they got the weapons from, but we'd all be gone without them." The opening of the door interrupted the quiet lull of the room, and as soon as he takes in the face of his omega, he bursts into a smile, suddenly gathering strength and sitting up. He doesn't care that he hasn't told Jaemin yet, he just wants to hold Renjun.

"Renjun!" He yells, sitting up even further. He groans at the pain in his leg, but scoots up, no pain in his face. 

"Yukhei!" Renjun calls back a few seconds later, then starts running in his direction, hopping over people when necessary. Yukhei watches him with a blinding smile. As soon as he reaches his bed, Renjun climbs on it, throwing himself into Yukhei's arms and peppering kisses all over his face. Yukhei is to happy to care about the world around them, his injuries, Jaemin, their fighting, and he thinks that Renjun is as well.

"Where were you?" He demands, once Renjun lets his face go. 

"Fourth floor," He says, breathlessly. Yukhei's arms tighten around his small waist, "They're only now reaching the rooms up there. I came as fast as I could," His omega tenderly strokes a hand down the side of his face, "What happened?"

"I'm fine," Yukhei assures, holding Renjun tighter, "What about you? Do you need to see the doctor?" He begins looking for Taeyong.

"No," Renjun promises, "I don't even have a scratch. I was just worried about you." Yukhei stares at him, hoping to convey his love without words. 

"Now that you're here, everything's right." Renjun smooths a hand down his face again, mindful of his bandages, as tears fill his pretty eyes. Yukhei moves a hand to the back of Renjun's neck, pulling his face closer to his, and kissing him deeply on the lips, other arm tightening around Renjun's waist. His omega's hands automatically go into Yukhei's hair, tugging and scratching through the strands. Jaemin is gone when they pull away and Yukhei assumes he went to find Jeno.

"Huang Renjun," Yukhei says, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Jaemin. I'm so sorry and I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore since I've been lying to you but," Renjun interrupts him with a kiss.

"Xuxi," He giggles against his lips, "Don't apologize for fighting for the love you thought you had. We wouldn't have met if you didn't," Renjun presses another kiss to his lips, "Just promise me that you're mine from now on, okay?"

"I promise," Yukhei says quickly, "And you're mine." Renjun giggles, kissing him again. 

"I'm so happy you're okay." Yukhei smiles, pulling Renjun closer so his head was on the uninjured side of Yukhei's chest. 

"I love you." Yukhei says for the first time, watching Renjun to gauge his reaction. His face turns from shock to pure happiness in one second, surging up to kiss Yukhei deeply. 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/lelepwrk)   
>  [clothing thread](https://twitter.com/lelepwrk/status/1248655710650617858)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/m_inkyun)


End file.
